


Sweet Temptation

by Flecha77



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka and Rex admit their feelings to each other, Ahsoka is injured and Rex needs to save her, Cuddling, F/M, Fingering, Forbidden Love, Loss of Virginity, Morning After, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Porn with Feelings, Smut, rexsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flecha77/pseuds/Flecha77
Summary: After their shuttle goes down, Rex and Ahsoka must try and make their way back to the base. Being pushed to their limits and struggling to hold onto the hope of being rescued, the pair let their true feelings slip. Once they share a forbidden, passionate kiss in the jungle, how will their relationship change once back on base?
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 260





	Sweet Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> All characters represented in this fic are over 18. Assume that in this story Ahsoka never left the Jedi Order and stayed Anakin’s padawan. Padawans can be as old as 25. So, assume Ashoka is 18. Thanks.

“They should be here by now…” Ahsoka chewed her bottom lip and drew her arms across her chest, shivering in the forest planets unforgiving, evening winds.

“If they were coming tonight, Commander, they’d already be here,” Rex said, putting his face in his hands and sighing. He wanted nothing more than to be back in his bunk right now, with a stomach full of grub and a pillow. The rocky surface of the earth below them wasn’t exactly perfect back support.

“What are you saying?” Ahsoka looked at him with a frown, her bottom lip protruding from her bruised face. 

“I’m sayin’ we should settle in for one more night.” He wasn’t any happier about their circumstance but with this god-forsaken planet’s solar winds, they couldn’t get an evac in until the weather settled. 

It had been two days since their shuttle crashed, killing the three other clones that were accompanying them on the mission. Rex had lept from the bay doors before it hit the ground, he hit his back pretty hard but was otherwise fine. Ahsoka had gotten sufficiently roughed up, but at least she was alive. Her face wore bruises and cuts from the dura steel flinging into her face, and her thigh had been crushed under the hull making it impossible to walk back to Base. They were sitting ducks waiting for the evac Anakin promised was coming as soon as the winds died. The winds also meant Rex couldn’t call in to check if they were coming yet, they interfered with the com frequency. The only way he could communicate back was climbing up the nearby ridge to get out of the worst of the wind, but he couldn’t risk leaving Ahsoka alone for that long. She couldn’t even stand.

“How’s your leg?” Rex asked, looking at the Jedi across the small fire he had built.

“Oh, great.” She said sarcastically, “Never been better, actually.” 

“Ahsoka…” Rex rolled his eyes. She got snippy when she was nervous. Faking confidence was her best defense against accepting what was really happening. “Let me see.”

“No!” She snapped, pulling her leg away from him, but wincing from the pain of moving it.

Rex got up from the boulder he was sitting on and kneeled next to her, grabbing her arm and pulling it away from her thigh. “Let me.”

Ahsoka winced as he peeled her ripped leggings away from the bruised, orange skin. It was getting a lot worse. She needed medical help that he couldn’t provide out here. His skills were minimal and it’s not like he had a med pack close by. 

Ahsoka looked at it and then up to Rex’s concerned face. He always wore his emotions on his face. He was easy to read, even without the force. 

“Don’t be so worried Rex. I’ve been through worse.” 

“I know you have, but going this long without help… I just wish there was something I could do.” He plopped back onto his butt, resting his back against the log she was sitting on. 

Classic Rex, always wanting to fix things, always wanting a plan. When things got out of his control he got frustrated, tense.

Ahsoka reached her hand to his armored shoulder, gripping the material, wishing it was actually his shoulder and not the armor. “I’ll be okay, Rex. Really.” 

Rex offered her an unconvinced smile, “Okay, Commander .”

They sat in worried silence for a while. They were used to waiting around together, waiting for orders or on long shuttle rides. Although usually, things were a bit more positive. They would normally be talking or cracking jokes, talking about whatever planet they were on or going to. But now it was tense. Rex was worried, and he couldn’t let go of the guilt he had for not protecting her. He had been able to countless times before, that or  _ she _ protected  _ him _ . Seeing Ahsoka hurt was worse than seeing the three dead clones at the crash site.

“Don’t you ever want to take this off?” Ahsoka said, knocking her knuckles into his shoulder.

“Huh?” Rex looked back at her, “Oh. Sometimes. I remove it when I’m off duty.”

“Well aren’t you technically off duty now? Missions canceled. We’re basically camping.” She laughed at her own joke. “It can’t be comfortable.”

Rex considered her offer for a minute. It would leave him unprotected should an enemy attack, but they  _ had  _ been here for two days and nothing bored them thus far. The odds of something sneaking up on them now was low. Plus, it  _ was  _ getting uncomfortable and reeked of sweat. Not bathing for 48 hours while in a jungle will do that to a person.

He took the pieces off slowly, placing them in neat piles next to him until he was left in his black long sleeve and trousers. He swiveled his torso from side to side, cracking his aching spine while letting out a relieved sigh.

“I can’t imagine being so confined all the time.” Ahsoka murmured while her eyes traced over the array muscles that stretched the fabric at his shoulders. Her exhaustion betrayed her better judgment. Whenever she found herself admiring him in that way, whether it was during meetings or while working, she tried to convince herself to stop. But she couldn’t stop watching the way he flexed as he stretched his arm over his chest. 

“The suit isn’t so bad... considering we’re literally designed to fit them perfectly.” 

Ahsoka pushed a  _ humph  _ out of her lips. “I always forget that you’re a clone. You seem so normal… well, you  _ are  _ normal.” She cursed at herself.  _ Normal?  _ What the hell was that supposed to mean? 

“You Jedi always say that, but you don’t mean it.” He turned to look at her over his shoulder, his bicep straining against the fabric of his shoulder, making a perfectly large hump. “I mean, look at me. You’ve seen this face a million times all pasted onto the same body.”

Ahsoka hesitated, her eyes floating over his chiseled face. She noted the way his cheekbones cast shadows onto his scruffy cheeks. It was unusual to see him unshaved. Her hand stretched across the gap between them, she brushed the back of her fingers against his cheek. Prickly. Like his shaved, blonde head. 

“I  _ am  _ looking at you. You’re not just a clone to me, Rex. You’re different.” 

Rex didn’t pull away from her touch, but he didn’t lean into it either. Feeling her small, thin fingers brush against his skin was intoxicating. It was a feeling he always thought about, late at night when he was alone in his bunk. His mind would drift, imagining what it would feel like to have her touch him in a way that wasn’t necessarily platonic. As a clone, having any sort of interest in someone was frowned upon. It wasn’t their job to have lives, their job was  _ war.  _ That’s it. But he couldn’t help the way he felt for the Jedi Padawan.

“Why?” He laughed awkwardly, “Cuz my hair? I still look just—”

“No.” Ahsoka turned her hand over and cupped his jaw. It was sturdy and sharp, just like she always imagined. “I could be blindfolded and put in a room with hundreds of clones and I could still find you.” 

Rex’s chest pounded faster than it would after one hundred pull-ups. She had never said something to him like that before. Was she admitting something to him right now? Were the lingering looks at meetings and accidental shoulder bumps in corridors more meaningful than he had interpreted? Did she have feelings for him too?

Ahsoka put pressure on the back of his jaw, trying to inch him forward in a subtle, harmless way. She started at the lips she had so often dreamed about, the lips she watched during every meeting. She wanted him to kiss her, to finally acknowledge that he felt the same way. 

She was asking him to break every rule they both swore to follow. She was a Jedi—no attachments. He was a clone—no distractions. But sitting on the floor of a jungle with no hope of being rescued soon and a broken femur, she was willing to risk it all. 

She pulled on his neck. She couldn’t move with her leg, he had to come to her. 

Rex’s eyes flashed from her eyes to her lips and back to her eyes. “Ahsoka…” he warned. If he was going to give in to her sweet temptation, there would be no crossing back into normalcy. 

“Rex…” she whispered, pleading for him to give in. “Please.” 

Ahsoka bit her lip, her veins filling with desperate desire. Rex watched as the tip of her tongue ran across her full lips. He was a clone. A soldier. But he was a man too, and the way her biting her lip made his cock twitch was enough. 

Rex sighed, “Ah, fuck.”

He scrambled to his knees and pressed his lips to hers. Even kneeling in front of her, he was still taller than the girl. He dipped his head down and put both his hands on her soft face. 

Ahsoka made a noise that resembled a moan against his lips. The sensation awoke a hunger in Rex he didn’t know he had. He broke their kiss long enough to bite her bottom lip and tug on it, letting it snap back to her mouth. The same noise fell from her lips as he pressed against hers again. 

Neither one had kissed someone before, but it wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable it was  _ perfect.  _ It was natural and deliciously intimate. Ahsoka stopped their wet, sloppy embrace and tipped her forehead to rest against his. His saliva twinkled in the setting sun's light on her lips and she caught her breath. 

“Rex…” she breathed, her hand resting on the back of his neck. 

“I’m sorry… I got—”

“Don’t apologize.” She said quickly. The lip bite, the desperation in his kiss, the way his tongue slipped past her lips, she didn’t need an apology for that. She needed  _ more.  _

“Ahsoka, I don’t know if we should have done that,” Rex admitted, feeling the aftermath of his lust in the form of guilt. 

Ahsoka drew back, needing to see his face to understand why he was backtracking now. “W-What?” She stammered, her stomach twisting in knots. “I thought you felt…”

“I do,” Rex said, he rested his hand against her good leg. “You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted to do that.” 

“Then why?” She frowned. She didn’t take well to feeling rejected. 

“Because of who we are… where we are. We’re soldiers at war. We have rules for a reason.” 

“Are soldiers not worthy of feeling love?” She turned her face away from him and crossed her arms across her stomach. 

Ahsoka turning away from him like that, recoiling from his touch made his chest clench in a way he couldn’t express. He always wanted her. To protect her, to be with her, to have her. It was always about  _ her _ to him. Was their whole life really for war and nothing else? Why was he pushing away something he wanted just because someone said clones can’t have desires? Whoever decided that can piss off. 

“No. No, I’m sorry Ahsoka.” He reached for her face and turned it back to him. “This is just uncharted territory for me. Clearly.” 

Ahsoka smiled, “I never liked following rules.” 

“I know.” He laughed, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

Rex slept very little, staying awake to make sure nothing was sneaking up on their camp and to make sure he didn’t accidentally roll onto or touch Ahsoka's leg. She had it propped up on a small rock, Rex would have preferred she sleep sitting up so she doesn’t move her leg, but she insisted on laying with him. Even though it wasn’t the safest, it was pleasant having her lay on him. He spent his hours awake running his hand over Ahsoka's Lekku, trying to coerce her into sleeping. She eventually did, with her head in the crook of his armpit and her arm thrown over his stomach. Before she drifted she said something about him being  _ the perfect pillow.  _

Ahsoka woke up to the sound of Rex using his blaster. She jolted upright, afraid the sound meant trouble. But she saw him squatting next to the stack of wood he has just set on fire with his rifle. 

“Easy,” he said as she flinched over her leg from moving it, “be careful, commander .” 

“commander ?” Ahsoka scowled. 

“Sorry. Force of habit.” Ahsoka shifted to a sitting position and drank from the canteen of water Rex was handing her. “I caught this this morning.” He held up a furry animal the size of his helmet. 

“Is it edible?” Ahsoka recoiled. It certainly didn’t look like it. 

“Probably.” 

He grabbed his knife from his utility belt and went to work on skinning it. 

“Do you think they’ll come today?” Ahsoka murmured. 

“No way to tell Gen—” he stopped himself. Was he supposed to stop calling her that now? What about on the base? 

“It’s okay Rex. When we get back, I don’t think we should tell anyone what happened.” She said somberly. 

“Right…” he cooed. “Erm-anyways. It’s impossible to tell through these winds. Can’t get a com signal.” 

“Maybe we should head up the ridge, try to reach them.” 

“You’re in no condition to go anywhere.” He shook his head, laughing at the very idea. 

“I was thinking I could make a brace out of some wood and vines. There’s no use in just sitting here, Rex.” 

“It’s not safe, Ahsoka.” He said firmly.

“Rex!” Ahsoka fought back, “I’ll be fine!” 

“You’re going to hurt yourself more.” 

Ahsoka sighed. He was always overprotective… but now he was being much worse. “Rex,” she said much softer. “I’ll be okay. We'll do it together.” 

Rex sighed, shutting his eyes tightly before opening them again. “I don’t think you can make it the whole way on foot, its rough with two good legs.” He said calmly. “I could carry you up the tough parts, but like I said. It’s  _ steep.  _ I don’t want to slip.” 

“I can help with your balance.” Ahsoka fluttered her fingers at Rex, concentrating on the force around him. 

“Wha—?” Ahsoka tugged Rex off the boulder he was sitting on and pulled him over to her. 

“See?” Ahsoka smiled confidently before pressing her lips against his confused face. 

“Fine,” Rex said. “But you can’t start doing this to manipulate my better judgment, commander.” He said sarcastically against her lips. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Captain.” She said before kissing him again. 

The brace Ahsoka made was functional, it kept her leg straight but didn’t alleviate any of the weight on it. She couldn’t bear to tell Rex, but the pain of walking was excruciating. Rex packed up the site, putting his armor back on and putting both his and her supplies on his back. He and Ahsoka made it about one click before she needed to be supported by his arm. Her face read pure agony, and her constant heavy breathing proved to him she was reaching her limit. He suggested they turn back now but she wouldn’t have it. 

Another click up the hill and it turned into nothing but rocks and cliff. 

“You’re going to have to get on my back,” Rex told her. Rex took his blaster and her saber out of his pack and ditched it. She was more important cargo than a water canteen and some explosives. 

She held herself against his back while he climbed up the cliffs. Occasionally he would feel himself falling back, but just like she promised Ahsoka kept him standing. He checked in with her often, asking if she was still awake and she always was. Replying with  _ I’m sorry  _ or remarks about how she’s dead weight. She felt awful making him do this, but she needed to get out of this jungle. She needed medical help. 

After two hours, Rex crawled up the last ledge and threw himself onto the ground. Ahsoka rolled off and tightened her brace, breathing out through her teeth in agony. Tears dripped down her eyes as she hovered over her leg. 

“Just hold on ‘Soka,” Rex said through his deep breaths. Exhausted, he tried his comm, “T-This is Captain Rex. commander Ahsoka and I require  _ immediate  _ evacuation from these coordinates.” He scooted over to the girl and wrapped his armored arm around her waist. “I repeat. This is Captain Rex requesting immediate evacuation.” 

He waited. Nothing. 

“ _ Please. _ ” Rex said into the comm, “commander Ahsoka is badly wounded. Anyone, come in!” 

The comm whirred to life, cutting in and out of connection but Anakin’s voice prevailed. 

“Rex?! We are  _ skkkrtt  _ what are  _ skkk _ coordinates?”

“commander Skywalker!” Rex said back, relieved. He sent back the coordinates once more. 

“That is  _ skkrrtt  _ out. Can  _ skkkkrt _ rendezvous at these coordinates?” 

“ _ What?” _ Rex yelled back into the comm, “commander Skywalker, commander Ahsoka can’t  _ walk! _ We need evac here.” 

“ _ Skkkkrt _ not possible, Rex. It’s less than a click. We will be waiting at  _ skkkkrrttt.”  _

Rex laid back on the rocky ground below him and let out a sigh. 

“Fuck!” He screamed, but not into the comm. 

“Leave me, Rex.” Ahsoka whimpered. “Send someone back when the winds—“

“No,” Rex said, rolling to his feet. “I’m getting you out of here.” 

He kneeled down and pulled Ahsoka off the ground, apologizing as she cried out. He tossed her over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her knees. It hurt but she was thankful to not have to hold onto him. She didn’t have the energy anymore. 

Rex hauled her down the hill and towards Anakin’s location as fast as he could. He was going to finish this now. There was no time left to spare. 

At some point in the journey, Ahsoka passed out from the pain. Rex occasionally wrapped his hand around her wrist to look for a pulse, which he always found. 

When the shuttle came into view, Rex started running, knowing the faster he could get her there the easier her recovery would be. When he was a few feet away, Anakin stepped off the shuttle. 

“Rex! Ahsoka!” He yelled. 

Rex brushed right past him and got onto the shuttle, ordering the pilot to take off. 

“Is she okay?” Anakin reached out to touch his Padawans leg but Rex jolted her away, still holding onto her tightly. 

“No, General, she isn’t!” Rex fumed. “We’ve been out here for three days with no sign of the Republic!” 

“We couldn’t get in past the winds Rex, we came as fast as we could.” 

“You should have been here the second our shuttle went down.” He sneered, his desire for keeping Ahsoka safe clouding his better judgment. 

Anakin’s face dropped as he sat back into his chair, the shuttle picking up off the ground as he did. Rex wasn’t one to step out of line like that, so he had no idea what to say. 

Rex shifted Ahsoka into his lap holding her against his chest still. She stirred and looked up at his helmet, immediately putting her hand on his shoulder. 

“Are we safe?” She murmured.

“Yes. On our way to get you help. You’re going to be okay.” He cooed. 

“Thank you Rex…” she said softly before drifting back out of consciousness. 

Anakin sat across the shuttle watching their interactions, analyzing the protective nature Rex had over his Padawan suddenly. He realized the relationship that they had built out in the jungle was not the same one they had before. As her Master and his General, he should have stopped what was unfolding between them, but he’d be a hypocrite if he did that. Instead, he sat back, thinking about his wife. 

Rex carried Ahsoka straight to the med bay, avoiding the weird stares from Commander Cody on the way. When he walked through they already knew what was going on, he reluctantly gave up the passed out Jedi and squeezed her limp hand before leaving her with the medical droids. He had a tiring series of meetings with Cody and Anakin about the clones that died in the crash and what he managed to learn about the landscape. Although, he didn’t learn much. He was finally allowed to leave and take some much-needed relaxation. 

The first thing he did was shower. The sweat and dirt that has accumulated on him was profound. He hasn’t smelled this… probably ever. After ridding himself of the days of jungle dirt, he shaved his face and brought it back to his standard clean look. Finally, he crashed into his bunk with a fresh pair of underclothes and plenty of gratitude to not be on the jungle floor. 

He was given a couple of days of leave to make up for being stranded for so long, which he was very thankful for. Although, not seeing Ahsoka for the first two days of his five-day leave was concerning. Every time that he left his room he hoped he would accidentally run into her but he never did. She was apparently still in the med bay. He wanted to avoid checking in on her as any clone catching him doing that wouldn’t believe he was ‘just checking it’. The other clones were invasive like that, everyone wanted to know everyone’s business. 

On the morning of this third day off, he left his room to get something to eat from the cafeteria before going to the gym, just like every other day. He didn’t bother with his armor, everyone knew he was off duty anyways. He turned the corner out of the clone quarters wing and practically smacked into Anakin.

“Oh! Sorry, General, I didn’t see you there.” Rex apologized.

“It’s alright Rex. How are you enjoying your leave?” Anakin cooed.

“Very much, Sir. Thank you.” 

“That’s good,” he flashed his typical friendly smile, “Ahsoka was excited to hear she still had a few days off too.” 

“Oh, she’s recovered then?” Rex sighed,  _ finally. _

“She just got released this morning. She was asking about you, you know.” 

Rex’s stomach twisted as he realized Anakin might know more than he should. After the way he spoke to him on the shuttle, Anakin probably suspected something was up. Better own up to it now, he thought.

“I want to apologize for the way I acted on the evac, General,” Rex said somberly. 

Anakin smacked his hand onto Rex’s shoulder, “Don’t worry about it, Rex. I probably would have acted the same way if I was stranded for that long. And to be honest, I’m glad someone is looking out for Ahsoka when I’m not around. She gets into trouble more than anyone I know. She’s lucky to have you watching her back.”

“Oh,” Rex stammered, what was this? Did he know? And was he giving him his  _ blessing? _ This was getting weird. “T-Thank you, General.”

“Course,” he smiled again like this was a totally normal conversation. “Last I saw I think she was heading to the mess hall if you want to join her. See ya, Rex.”

Taking all of Rex’s stress with him, Anakin just walked away. Rex ran his hands over his shaved head and breathed out. He didn’t realize kissing Ahsoka would mean this much anxiety for him. He considered how things would be different if he had turned her down. Her sweet face falling and turning away from him.  _ Nah,  _ he thought,  _ it was totally worth it. _

She knew Rex was coming in before he even opened the doors. Like she said in the jungle, she could always find him. She held her mug of tea to her lips to hide her giddy expression. He always made her chest flutter when he was around, but now she had even more trouble hiding it. 

Before Rex could even find her, which she knew he was looking, he was swarmed by three of his friends. 

“Rex, buddy!”

“What happened to you out there?”

“Rex, you’re back!”

He was quite popular, no matter where he went. 

Rex laughed, “I’ve been back, guys. I’m fine. Just ran into a few issues on the way.”

Rex hurried the conversation to an end before finally sitting across from Ahsoka. Her lips curled into a small, excited smile as she set her mug down on the white table. She looked a thousand times better than the state he had left her in. He was relieved to see her back to her normal self again.

“I’m glad to see you’re doing better, Commander.” He said with a secretive smile pulling on the corner of his mouth. He didn’t want to expose the nature of their relationship to the room full of clones, but he couldn’t help his expression. Luckily, it wasn’t unusual to see the pair sitting together. Everyone knew they were good friends.

“Much.” She cocked her head to the side, admiring the way his lips curled while talking to her. “Thank you, Rex. I wouldn’t have made it had you not carried me out of there…” she trailed off, feeling simultaneously guilty and thankful. 

“Don’t mention it. I did what was needed to be done.” He shook his head, feeling unworthy of any sort of praise. “Did the droids tell you what the extent of your injury way?”

“Oh, yes, they did. I didn’t actually break my femur, just fractured. A few days in the bacta tank and I was good as new.” She said cheerily, the creases by her eyes forming as she grinned.

“That’s good to hear.” 

Ahsoka brushed her foot across the ground and nuzzled her ankle against his. She couldn’t help but try and show him  _ some  _ form of affection or gratitude. She wanted to reach across the table and kiss him, but that definitely wasn’t going to happen. 

Redness crept across Rex’s high cheekbones. It was very elementary, getting excited about a girl touching your leg, but he couldn’t help it. He moved his ankle back and forth across hers. God, he wanted to kiss her.

“Aren’t you going to eat something?” Ahsoka laughed. 

“Nah,” suddenly he wasn’t hungry anymore. “I have other plans now.”

“Do you?” Ahsoka’s white brow bones furrowed together. 

“Yes. Care to join me, Commander?” He stood from his bench and flashed her a knowing glance. 

Ahsoka followed him out of the mess hall. When she was confident no one could hear she said, “There’s actually something in my quarters I’ve been meaning to show you. Is now a good time Captain?”

“I think that works fine, Commander.” 

As soon as the doors to Ahsoka’s quarters whirred shut, Rex had the padawan pushed up against the wall with his lips pressed against hers. He gripped the sides of her face with a desperate desire to have her. He snaked his tongue past her plump lips as Ahsoka wrapped her arms around his torso, gripping his back muscles and pushing her body against his. Rex wrapped his tongue around hers and sucked on it, eliciting a soft moan from her. Rex felt his trousers tightening around his pelvis from the noise. He wanted to make her make those noises over and over again.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been thinking about this,” Rex murmured against her neck in between kissing and sucking on her soft skin.

“ _ Rex… _ ” Ahsoka whimpered, leaning her body to press against his erection.

Rex grinned against her neck. He squatted down slightly and picked her up, squeezing her bottom and making her squeal. She dusted his cheekbone and jaw with kisses while he carried her to her bed. He laid her back and hovered over her, placing his knees on either side of her hips. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into another kiss. Neither could contain their excitement that they were  _ finally _ being intimate. After years of pining after one another and imagining what this would feel like, they could finally put their hands on one another and fulfill their desires.

Ahsoka reached between them and placed her hand over Rex’s cock, running her hand along his length. Rex dropped his head and let out a groan,

“ _ Fuck… _ ” he growled. He was so hard it was literally switching. He wanted nothing more than to continue, but the better person in him reached down and snatched her wrist. He looked down at her confused face and kissed her cheek, “Are you sure you want to do this, Ahsoka?”

Ahsoka nuzzled her face against his and grinned. He was a better person than she could ever dream of being, even in a time like this he was always putting other people before himself. “Yes,” she murmured, “I want  _ you,  _ Rex.”

Rex kissed her again, her answer filling him with more lust than he knew how to handle. He wrapped her strong arms around her back, pulling her off the bed and flat against him. Ahsoka wrapped her legs around his waist to grind her hips against him again. Rex moaned into her mouth and squeezed her hips, “God…if you keep doing  _ that  _ Ahsoka.” 

“Then what?” Ahsoka whispered against his jaw. Her whispering alone was enough to make his cock throb.

Rex grinned down at her and started pulling down her leggings. Ahsoka bit her lip, that’s the answer she wanted. Rex threw her leggings off the bed and pushed her red tunic up. He slid his fingers down her stomach to her cunt, where he ran his calloused fingers through her wetness. Her vulva was pink and hairless, just like the rest of her body. Ahsoka gasped and grabbed onto Rex’s shirt. The sensation of him touching her was worlds different than when she touched herself. 

She tugged on his shirt and Rex withdrew his hand for a moment to take it off. Ahsoka ran her palms over his chest and shoulders, admiring his densely packed muscles and scattered scars from war. 

The clone ran his fingers along either side of her clit, watching her face to see how she reacted from his touch. If he was being honest, he had no idea what he was doing. He knew the bare minimum when it came to sex, it’s not like clones were supposed to have it anyway. Instead of being awkward or uncertain about it, he just did what felt right and listened to the way his sweet, beautiful girl reacted to him. 

He curled his fingers down to her opening and pushed his middle finger into her. She was warm and tight, wrapping around him like a glove.

“ _ God, _ ” she whined, “ _ Rex… _ ” 

Listening to her moan his name was the most delightful, perfect thing he had ever heard. He wanted to hear her say it again and again. He thrust his finger in and out of her at an increasingly confident pace. He slid the pad of his finger along her insides until she clawed at his back or arched into him, that’s how he knew to keep doing whatever it was he was doing. Who knew his quick adaptability and keen observation skills from war would be so relevant to pleasing a woman?

Rex shifted another finger to her receiving great satisfaction from Ahsoka. She grabbed ahold of his face and pulled him to her, kissing him in between her shaking breaths. Rex brought his fingers into her in a slow but consistent pace. His big hands were enough to completely fill her cunt. He wondered how his cock was supposed to fit considering it was definitely bigger than two of his fingers.

Ahsoka buried her head into Rex’s flexing shoulder, feeling her stomach tighten around her impending orgasm. She wouldn’t last much longer with him like this; leaning over her, shirtless and grunting as he flexed his fingers into her. This was the kind of thing she had only ever  _ dreamed  _ about. 

She had known Rex throughout her entire life as a Padawan, in the beginning, there was never any relationship besides comradery, eventually friendship too. But as she got older and her body and mind matured, she always found Rex at the center of her indulgent fantasies. It was always him. 

Ahsoka bit down on Rex’s tanned shoulder as her orgasm coursed over her body. She cried out in complete ecstasy, feeling like her whole body was vibrating. Rex held her against him throughout her orgasm. It was the most intoxicating mix of caring for her and  _ fucking _ her. He managed to make her feel safe and desired simultaneously. 

Rex didn’t really have to ask if it felt good, the divine look on her face coupled with her crying his name told him he was pretty good at this. He liked being good at things. 

Not a minute after Ahsoka came, she was ready for more. She shimmied her tunic over her head and piled it with the other clothes on the floor. Rex pulled his bottom lip into his mouth as he raked his eyes over her breasts and hips. He had, of course, thought about her before. He had also seen a fair share of naked women while in sketchy stealth missions that involved strip clubs or casinos. But none of that matched up to the perfection that was Ahsoka Tano. 

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Rex bummed as he ran his wet fingers down her side, gripping her hip bones and seeing the way her abdominal muscles stretched. 

Ahsoka hid her blushing face into her pillow. Compliments were few and far between as a Jedi, so she never really understood how to accept them. Although she was now completely naked, she didn’t find herself uncomfortable or nervous. She could never feel that way with Rex. 

“Your turn,” Ahsoka smirked, grabbing for his waistband and pulling on the elastic. 

Rex hesitated and looked away from her, crimson seeping across his worn face. 

“What?” Ahsoka said softly, releasing his waistband. “Is there something wrong?” 

Rex’s brows furrowed as he tries to gather his thoughts into a coherent sentence. “I guess I’m nervous. I’ve never been with a woman before.” 

Ahsoka scowled at him, “Yeah… well, I haven’t done this before either.” She laughed, she thought this was an established truth between them. “The Jedi Temple isn’t exactly the best place for this kind of life experience.” 

Some of the tension fell from Rex’s face as he turned back to her, “Neither is the Barracks.” His hand drifted from her side to cup the swell of her breast, he gently squeezed it, curiously. “I am worried about my performance.” 

“Your performance?” Ahsoka chuckled, “This isn’t some kind of training or battle plan, Rex. It’s just… us. Being real. Learning as we go.” 

Rex let out a sigh. She was right. He didn’t have to hold himself to any kind of standard. He was giving himself to the person that he cared for more than anyone, that’s all that matters. 

Ashoka returned her hand to his waist and slid his trousers down, he leaned up onto his knees and kicked them to the floor. Ahsoka felt warmth spread through her face as she got a glimpse at Rex’s length. She had never really seen a dick in person before. She didn’t know what she was expecting but it was certainly much bigger than she had pictured. She gulped and put her head back, not really wanting Rex to see her eyes protruding at his cock. 

“Wait,” Ahsoka said softly, remembering one of the key things she knew about sex, “Don’t we need like… some kind of protection?”

Rex laughed, “No, us clones are sterile.”

“Oh,” Ahsoka sighed. 

Rex returned back to her and positioned himself between her legs. He didn’t want to immediately shove himself into her, instead, he came back to her lips, kissing her tenderly while groping her hips and breasts. Ahsoka gasped into his mouth as his thumb swiped across her nipple. 

As Rex explored her body and kissed her lips, she couldn’t help but obsess over the way the tip of his cock brushed against her opening every few seconds. Despite having just come she was  _ so  _ ready to take him. Ahsoka moved her hand from his shoulder blades down to his lower back where she pressed on him, willing him forwards. 

Rex breathed, “Okay.”

He chewed nervously on his lip as he positioned himself at her wet opening. Ahsoka dug her nails into his bicep and watched nervously. He knew she would stop him if she didn’t  _ really  _ want this, but that didn’t stop him from being worried nonetheless. 

He pushed his hips forward and barely eased into her. Ahsoka let out a stifled gasp and gripped harder on his skin. “You okay?” Rex asked, rubbing his calloused hand along her smooth thigh.

“Y-Yeah,” she nodded, “keep going.”

Rex tilted his hips forward putting maybe half of himself into her. His head fell to his chest as her tight, wet sleeve contracted all around him. The feeling was unlike anything he ever expected. His hand was one thing… this was completely different. 

“Fuck, Ahsoka,” he grunted, his jaw clenching as the pleasure of her cunt overwhelmed him. 

He pulled his hips back until he was almost out, then putting half back in. Ahsoka’s grip loosened as she let a soft moan escape her lips. Rex kept doing the motion, feeling her muscles loosen as she got more comfortable with him inside her. As she stretched he could put more of himself into her until he was completely sheathed inside of her.

Ahsoka tried to keep her eyes open to watch Rex slide in and out of her. She admired the way his face scrunched in pleasure and sweat gathered at the top of his collar bones. He was so undeniably hot. She had snuck peaks of his training before, watching the way he breathed out as he kicked sandbags or curled weights into his shoulders, but none of that compared to the expression he wore as he fucked her. 

“Wait,” she murmured, putting her hand on his chest. He had done enough of the work.

“Is there--?” 

“No,” she smiled, “you feel  _ so good _ , Rex” His lips curled into a modest smile. “But, switch me.”

“Huh?” he cocked his head to the side.

“Lay down.”

Rex pulled himself out of her with a moan escaping his throat. He rolled onto his back next to her, adjusting the pillow under his head. Ahsoka raked her eyes over the way his wet cock laid flat against his abs. She swung her legs over him and sat just below his cock,

“Oh…” Rex smirked, understanding now. He put his hands on her thighs and squeezed them. They were plush and soft, just like the rest of her.

Ahsoka picked herself up and pointed his cock against her. She sat down onto with him a hiss, moving her hips around to try and find a way for her to sit all the way down. She laid her hands on either side of his head and squeezed her eyes shut. He felt ever bigger in this position, it was almost too much, but she was determined. 

She tilted her ass up, bringing him halfway out of her before tilting back down. After doing it just once, Rex’s hand immediately flew to grab her ass, “Oh god,  _ fuck... _ Ahsoka… that feels…  _ fuck…. _ feels so good,” he groaned. 

Ahsoka ground her hips down onto him repeatedly. Rex’s constant affirmation by his groaning and murmuring profanities was driving Ahsoka closer and closer to another orgasm. Riding his cock felt incredible, she could tilt her hips into the perfect position for his tip to rail into her with every motion.

The sound of slapping skin and Ahsoka moaning was the only thing filling Rex’s ears. The way her tits bounced slightly as he fucked herself on his cock was divine. He knew he couldn’t last much longer. It had only been maybe ten minutes but he couldn’t last another with her calling his name like this.

“Agh-Rex! I’m gonna…” Ahsoka bit her lip and slowed her pace slightly.

Rex saw an opportunity and gladly took it. He grabbed ahold of her hips and flipped her over onto her back, following her so he could take charge again. He resumed thrusting into her cunt, willing Ahsoka into a moaning mess under him. The feeling of her pussy constricting around his cock while she came pushed him over the edge too. His head fell as his cock twitched and pumped his hot come into her, finally finding a release to his deepest desire. 

Eventually, rex rolled onto his back beside her, sweat rolling down his chest while he tried to catch his breath. He didn’t ever think having sex would be this exhausting. He felt the overwhelming desire to pull Ahsoka to his chest and lay with her the way he did in the jungle, but the sweat rolling down his chest and come pooling around his dick made him feel like he probably shouldn’t.

Ahsoka sprung up off the bed and extended her hand to Rex, “Come on!”

Rex sat up slowly and furrowed his eyebrows at her, “What?”

“Come on, Rex.” She said firmly, giving him a devilish smile. 

He grabbed her hand cautiously and let her pull him into the bathroom, but not before watching her ass as she walked in front of him. He wanted to bite it.

Ahsoka turned on her sonic shower while Rex stood uncomfortably behind her. He seemed to feel out of place when he didn’t have his armor on. While she let the water heat up she turned her attention back to her boy. She wrapped her arms around his abdomen and set her chin on his chest, staring up at him. His face melted into a loving smile immediately. He wrapped his arm around her and picked her up. Ahsoka let out a girlish squeal before wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Rex!” she squealed. “Why do you keep picking me up?” She laughed.

“Last time I didn’t have much of a choice.” He grinned, “You even forced me to ditch my pack so I could haul you across a mountain.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, “What? Did you have some precious cargo in there besides a couple grenades?”

“Nope. Only precious cargo I had was you.”

Ahsoka smiled and rested her forehead against his. “You’re quite the sweet talker, Captain.”

“Only to sweet things.”

Rex walked her into the sonic and pressed her back against the cold, dura-steel wall. While the water cascaded down their bodies, Rex kissed her softly and tenderly, taking the time to appreciate the taste of her lips and the way she ran her tongue against his. 

After putting her down, Ahsoka squirted her flowery scented soap into her hand and rubbed it against his stomach, despite his objection. He laughed while trying to say that he didn’t want to  _ smell like her _ while around the other clones. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and said he  _ needed to get clean somehow. _

After a few minutes of trying to wash while simultaneously fighting for the stream of water or stealing kisses, they turned off the water and returned to her bed where Rex pulled the girl flat against him under her swell of blankets. She didn’t even have time to put her clothes back on but Rex didn’t want her too. He wasn’t used to this kind of bare intimacy, but he wanted it to last as long as possible. Feeling the curves of her body and heat of her skin against him was addicting. 

“Rex?” Ahsoka murmured, pulling on his fingers gently.

“Hm?”

“Where do we go from here?” Ahsoka said timidly.

“Well, I’m not sure. Where do you want this… us… to go?” Rex said.

Ahsoka rolled over out of his grasp and laced her legs with his. She smiled at him through her pile of white pillows and blankets, reaching out to touch his scruffy, beautiful face. She ran the pad of her finger over his sharp cheekbones and jaw, reminiscing on all the meetings she spent admiring him. “I want to be with you, Rex.”

Rex paused, admiring her in the same way, “In a perfect world, one without war and regulations, I would say the same. But I’m not sure General Skywalker… Or Commander Cody… or anyone else would approve.” He added, “Not now, at least. Not yet.”

“Anakin knows.” Ahsoka murmured.

“He- _ what _ ?”

“It’s okay. He talked to me when I woke up in the med bay. From the way you kind of snapped at him to how I accidentally asked for you when I woke up, he knew. But he’s not mad, Rex.” She continued hesitantly, “I know you know about Padme.”

Rex swallowed, “Yeah… he told you too?”

“I walked in on one of their com-calls.” Ahsoka shimmied closer to him, “But what I’m trying to say is Anakin and Padme aren’t supposed to be together either, but they are and have been for a long time. They have just been keeping it secret. I think we could do the same, Rex.”

Rex didn’t reply immediately, he tried to consider how keeping this kind of secret would change things. How his relationship with Anakin might change. How his performance as a soldier could change. He wanted to dive right in to giving himself over to Ahsoka, to committing to whatever this was. But he was scared. Scared of getting caught, of making a mistake, of losing her.

“Hey,” Ahsoka cooed, pushing her bottom lip out and giving him a typical pouty face. “Talk to me.”

“Do you think this will affect how we do our jobs?” Rex asked.

“Always thinking about the job…” Ahsoka laughed. “I think that I’ve felt this way about you for a long time Rex…” she said softer, “If being involved with you was going to affect my performance it already would have.”

“Yeah… I guess you’re right.” Rex grabbed and pulled her against him, kissing her forehead lightly.

“Is that an answer?” Ahsoka asked, wrapping her arms around him.

“Come here," he cooed before catching her in another sweet, forbidden kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment what you thought of this story!  
> You can find me on Tumblr @SWTheBrave  
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
